They tell me she's the problem
by Squillyfer
Summary: When Zach watches Agent Booth and Dr Brennan he usually see's nothing but a comment from Angela makes him question his opinions of the good doctor.


**Ok so this functions as a one-shot but can also be read as the second in my 'We Were Told...' series which starts with 'They told me she was broken' and basically each one-shot gives an insight into a different squints opinion of Brennan based on things they're told by other people and deliberatley focusses on the 'forgotten characters' that we dont usually hear from. Anyway on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones**

* * *

**They tell me she's the problem**

The whole lab looks up when they enter, its not just me. They're bickering as loudly as ever, him muttering something regarding a misplaced case file, her apparently cursing and ill-timed coffee stop. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at their antics and smile.

'I just don't get those two.'

Hodgins looked up from his work station to ask the question and glanced towards where I was examining the latest set of remains. Angela hovered nearby taking notes and it was her that answered.

'Whats to get, they're crazy about each other, they're both just too messed up to notice.'

I frown.

'I don't think we should be talking about Dr. Brennan's love life. Have you noted down the displaced fractures to the left phalanges one and four?'

Angela nodded but apparently wasn't done with talking as she promptly ignored my suggestion that we drop the topic.

'What love life? She doesn't have one.'

'Don't you think that's a big harsh Angela, she's not that bad.'

Angela turns to Jack, apparently pleased to have found someone to share the discussion with and I hear her settle into the spare seat at his workstation behind me. I try hard to ignore them and bend closer to the remains. The last thing I want to do is get into a debate about my former mentors possible relationship with her partner. However Angela and Jacks voices drift easily towards me and I cant help but half-listen.

'It might be harsh but maybe its time to be harsh, maybe that's what she needs. Its all her fault they're not together, you do know that don't you. If she'd just listen to me…'

I wonder if Angela's opinion is a fair assessment of Dr. Brennan's responsibility for the lack of a Booth-Brennan relationship and find myself thinking instead back to the first time I met the esteemed Dr. Temperance Brennan. For years I'd wanted nothing more than to be an anthropologist and now with her help I was hopefully going to achieve that. I'd read and heard so much about her and on our first meeting she came across as everything I'd expected and hoped for, a dedicated, intelligent person who had a passion for what she did and had chosen me of all people to pass her talents on to. I realise Angela's talking to me.

'You agree don't you Zach? That its Brennans fault she's not with Booth?'

'I'd rather not speculate.'

She groans in frustration.

'You know sometimes I hate you both. How can neither of you see how much she loves him?'

I bow out of the conversation again as we enter un-chartered territory. Love. The very notion of the word confuses me. I mean I understand the love between family members, a familiar bond built up over the years and spanning the generations of a small family unit connected by blood bonds and forcibly shared experiences but beyond that…beyond that love confuses me. As the scientist in me is now screaming: love doesn't exist and if it does, it's the illusion of an emotion caused by a chemical imbalance induced by contact with a potential mate or life partner. You cant measure love in a beaker, end of story.

And yet…and yet millions of people every year claim to have fallen victim to love and are blissfully happy, how could a simple chemical imbalance have so many people fooled. Pushing the rational part of myself aside I secretly hope that maybe love does exist, and if not I'm happy enough to be confused with the notion of it.

I can hear them talking about her still, their hushed voices carrying across the lab to where I'm still peering at the remains. I smile silently and shake my head knowing deep down that they're wrong. I work on logic, like Dr. Brennan and logic states that if anyone is holding back her relationship with Agent Booth its Booth himself. Angela says that Dr Brennan has commitment issues and 'lives narrow' but as far as I know Agent Booth hasn't managed to hold down a relationship for very long since he split with the mother of his child and I'm convinced he goes through partners at a far greater rate than Dr. Brennan. The facts speak for themselves. As for Dr. Brennan living a 'narrow life' she's one of the most adventurous people I know, she's been to countries most people cant pronounce and has pioneered some of the most exciting research techniques in her field. In my opinion her life is full of adventure and variety and she has a more open mind than most people, Agent Booth on the other hand seems to have clear cut views on the world and to the best of my knowledge doesn't have his opinions on things easily changed. He's the one who lacks variety in his life. He's the one holding them back

'I don't just get it.'

Angela's voice filters in my direction and I strain slightly to hear Hodgins reply.

'Just give them time Ange', they've got a lot of differences to work out but they'll get there.'

I think about what they've said. It's certainly true that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have plenty of differences and I have to wonder why, with all these differences, everyone is so sure they're meant to be together. Then I look up to see Booth ushering her out of the lab and I know exactly why. An irritated but easy smile flits across her lips as he attempts to hurry her out of the door and she taps him lightly on the arm with the case file in her hand , her happiness and relaxed state in his presence obvious to everyone.

'Come on already Bones, court wont wait for us you know, do you want to be late?'

'We wont be late, and anyway we'd already be there if someone didn't need a caffeine fix and a donut on the way to work.'

He frowns playfully.

'Hey, what can I say. That diner was just too sweet not to stop at and besides I shared the donut didn't I?'

She just laughs, a sound that's heard so rarely in the lab and only from her when he's around. The pair leave and with a swish of the glass doors the lab is quiet again apart from Angela and Jacks now less-than-hushed tones.

'Awww they are just too cute!'

'Angela you might wanna warn me before you squeak like that, besides if Brennan ever heard you referring to her in the same sentence as the word cute you wouldn't be feeling as perky right now.'

'Come on Jack, you have to admit they're just meant to be.'

'Like I said Angela, just give them time.'

I nod to no one in particular. Hodgins is right, the scientist has finally broke through and triumphed. Time, they just need time. Time I understand, time I can measure. I smile and get back to work, staring at the bones laid out before me. I try to concentrate and hope Jack and Angela are done with their gossiping. After all there's work to be done and, as always, there are more important things than love.

* * *

**So there you go, that was my little insight into Zach, feedback very much welcome :)**


End file.
